1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to caliper apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved caliper apparatus wherein the same permits ease of manipulation and use in measurement of workpiece components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various caliper apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,956,952; 4,606,128; 4,897,931; 4,843,721; and U.S. Pat. No. DES. 271,185.
Accordingly, the prior art has typically been of a complex configuration and typically limited to either interior or exterior measurements of workpieces, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an organization of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting the accurate and conveniently utilized measurement of outer or interior dimensions relative to a workpiece and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.